Fewer Words
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: Every character you can think of in one or two sentences. Current Character Count: 54


**A/N Dave Days is the best thing in my life right now. If you've never heard of him, look him up on YouTube! . . . Right after you read this.**

**So I basically just did every character that came to mind and gave them a sentence or two.**

**Current Character Count: 54**

**And a little heads up: Look out for my Father's day One-Shot to be published sometime tomorrow.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Perseus Jackson**, Son of Poseidon  
><em>The title he has means nothing without memories to go with it.<em>

**Annabeth Chase**, Daughter of Athena  
><em>She was hiding under more than just the hat.<em>

**Grover Underwood**, Satyr  
><em>How did he get to find the four most powerful Half-Bloods?<em>

**Juniper**, Wood Nymph  
><em>Grover is sweet and innocent and naive. That worries her.<em>

**Thalia Grace**, Daughter of Zeus  
><em>The Hunters were her escape, but not from the Prophecy.<em>

**Luke Castellan**, Son of Hermes  
><em>In Elysium, he thinks about all of his 'What Ifs.'<em>

**Nico di Angelo**, Son of Hades  
><em>He. Is. Not. Alone.<em>

**Bianca di Angelo**, Hunter of Artemis  
><em>She just didn't want to be remembered as the older sister.<em>

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**, Oracle of Delphi  
><em>Just because Percy was her gateway to this world doesn't mean she didn't like him.<em>

**Clarisse la Rue**, Daughter of Ares  
><em>She saved him . . . But just because she happened to be there.<em>

**Chris Rodriguez**, Son of Hermes  
><em>He didn't realize what - who - he was leaving behind.<em>

**Tyson the Cyclops**, Son of Poseidon  
><em>Eating peanut butter makes him feel almost normal.<em>

**Lee Fletcher**, Son of Apollo  
><em>He will not be forgotten.<em>

**Connor Stoll**, Son of Hermes  
><em>Why does everyone like Travis better?<em>

**Travis Stoll**, Son of Hermes  
><em>The chocolate bunnies were his idea . . . Shh.<em>

**Michael Yew**, Son of Apollo  
><em>If he could, he would strike a truce with Clarisse.<em>

**Katie Gardner**, Daughter of Demeter  
><em>She actually thought the bunnies were cute . . . 'Til they melted.<em>

**Charles Beckendorf**, Son of Hephaestus  
><em>He knew full well what he was getting into and the danger it held.<em>

**Silena Beauregard**, Daughter of Aphrodite  
><em>She died a hero. End of story.<em>

**Will Solace**, Son of Apollo  
><em>He has gigantic shoes to fill.<em>

**Ethan Nakamura**, Son of Nemesis  
><em>He likes to think he made a difference.<em>

**Jason Grace**, Son of Jupiter  
><em>He always knew he didn't fit in.<em>

**Piper McLean**, Daughter of Aphrodite  
><em>She wants to make real memories.<em>

**Leo Valdez**, Son of Hephaestus  
><em>His powers will build, not destroy.<em>

**Festus the Dragon**, Automaton  
><em>He loves Leo, really, but he'll never be Beckendorf.<em>

**Gleeson Hedge**, Satyr  
><em>He was born to protect, and so he shall. At all costs.<em>

**Drew**, Daughter of Aphrodite  
><em>She wasn't always this mean.<em>

**Butch**, Son of Iris  
><em>Rainbows and Ponies. He isn't gonna lie, it ain't easy.<em>

**Jake Mason**, Son of Hephaestus  
><em>How do you replace the guy who blew up the boat?<em>

**Zo****ë**** Nightshade**, Lt. of Artemis  
><em>The stars were always her favorite things.<em>

**Calypso**, Daughter of Atlas  
><em>She just wants one to consider staying behind.<em>

**Chiron**, Centaur_  
>It's hard having to sit and watch, never act.<em>

**Sally Blofis**, Mortal  
><em>It's a gift and a curse, the damn Sight.<em>

**Paul Blofis**, Mortal  
><em>He's just glad to know Percy isn't a demonic psycho.<em>

**Zeus**, Lord of the Sky  
><em>Being King is a stressful job.<em>

**Poseidon**, Lord of the Sea  
><em>His family is more important than his palace.<em>

**Hades**, Lord of the Dead  
><em>He felt alone, but maybe things are changing.<em>

**Hera**, Goddess of Marriage  
><em>Everything will never be perfect.<em>

**Athena**, Goddess of Wisdom  
><em>She tries not to blow the Sea Spawn to smithereens . . . It's quite difficult.<em>

**Ares**, God of War  
><em>He doesn't need war, it's just the only thing he knows.<em>

**Demeter**, Goddess of Agriculture  
><em>She's tried, but she can never really forgive Hades.<em>

**Hermes**, God of Travelers  
><em>He hopes that by traveling, he can escape his problems.<em>

**Aphrodite**, Goddess of Love  
><em>Ironic that what she stands for, she cannot find.<em>

**Hephaestus**, God of the Forge  
><em>He stopped trusting people when Mom threw him off the mountain.<em>

**Dionysus**, God of Wine  
><em>He knows all of their names. He always has.<em>

**Apollo**, God of Music  
><em>Because "Stay away from my big sister!" just doesn't sound the same.<em>

**Artemis**, Goddess of the Hunt  
><em>Eternal virginity is harder than you think.<em>

**Hestia**, Goddess of the Hearth  
><em>She doesn't need to be famous.<em>

**Persephone**, Goddess of Spring  
><em>Hades isn't that bad after all.<em>

**Kronos**, Titan of Time  
><em>You never forget being chopped into pieces by your own son.<em>

**Prometheus**, Titan of Forethought  
><em>How did he pick the losing side?<em>

**Atlas**, Titan of Endurance  
><em>The pain of the sky is nothing compared to a family betrayal.<em>

**Hyperion**, Titan of Light  
><em>He knows now how the Daughter of Zeus felt.<em>

**Gaia**, Mother Earth  
><em>She is tired of sleeping.<em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Yupp. I'm pretty happy with this. Hey, if I forgot anyone important, please tell me. I might add them.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokemon-  
>Mercu<strong>


End file.
